Not the only Covenant of silence
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: Title sucks, hell the story might even suck but read any way. The Sons of Ipswich aren't the only Covenant that exists. Same story different verson.
1. Chapter 1

The Covenant

_In 1695 five families formed a Covenant of silence._

_One family lusting for more was banished._

_Their bloodline disappearing, never to be heard from again._

_Until now._

_In 1965 five families formed a Covenant of silence, but their power rested in the women. _

_Once more one family lusting for more was banished._

_They were believed to be caught by witch hunters and burned at the stake._

_Everyone thought they were dead._

_They were wrong._


	2. The Sons of Ipswich meet the Daughters o

The sons of Ipswich meet the daughters of Salem

"What's up fellas"? A blonde haired boy asked as he approached his friends.

"It's a party". One replied starring over the cliff.

"Well, let's drop in". The blonde said as his eyes went pitch black, before his friends could protest the blonde jumped over the cliff.

"Shit yea"! A boy with black spiky haired boy yelled before following the blonde.

"TYLER"! Another boy with black spiky haired yelled.

"Come on Caleb". The last boy coaxed still looking over the cliff.

"It's not like it's gonna kill us...yet". The boy said quietly. He followed the other to boys and Caleb cursed under his breath before following his friends. He had a feeling this night was not gonna end up well.

"What ya'll looking at"? A girl with short brown hair asked her friends as they stood looking over a cliff.

"Party". One with long brown hair that was dyed half red replied not taking her eyes off the party below.

"Let's go party". The one with the short hair said as her eyes went pitch black, she jumped off cliff not waiting to see what the other three had to say.

"Hell yes"! A girl with long black hair yelled jumping after her friend.

"Chaela"! The girl with long brown hair that had red streaks through it yelled.

"Come on Chantel let's have some fun, besides you know we can't let them two go anywhere by themselves". The girl with the half red dyed hair said smiling lopsided. Chantel smiled at the girl and they jumped off the cliff at the same time.

"Chantel, Danyelle, I lost her". Chantel looked at Chaela and shook her head.

"Where did she go"? Danyelle asked.

"I quote her exact words "I'ma go find some sexy guys" then she ran off". Chaela said smirking.

"Sounds just like Mercedes". Chantel and Danyelle mumbled, suddenly Mercedes came flying through the crowd.

"Bomb... boys...sexy niggas...come see". Before Chantel, Danyelle, or Chaela could say anything Mercedes took off back across the dance floor. They sighed and followed their boy crazy friend laughing at how fast she could get some where when guys were involved. But Mercedes was right, for once, four very cute guys were coming down the hill.

"Who are they"?Chaela asked, Mercedes shrugged.

"Don't know much about them but I intend to find out". Mercedes said never taking her eyes off the guys.

"Those four guys are the sons of Ipswich". The girls turned to see their friend Daniel.

"Hold on I'll introduce you". Both Chantel and Danyelle made a grab for Daniel but missed him all together. Chantel and Danyelle rolled their eyes and started to talk while Mercedes and Chaela watched Daniel talk to the boys. Chantel and Danyelle were busy talking to each other when Chaela grabbed Danyelle and Mercedes grabbed Chantel.

"What"! The twins yelled as Mercedes and Chaela started to drag them over the Sons.

"We can walk by ourselves ya know". They said still unified. Mercedes and Chaela let go of them half way there. Once they were there Daniel started to introduce them.

"Girls these are the Sons of Ipswich, you have Caleb Danvers, Pogue Perry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms". Daniel introduced. Caleb was about 6"2, had short black spiky hair, was the leader and was cute. Pogue was around 6"1, had long dirty blonde hair, was Caleb's right hand man, and was cute too. Reid was around 6"1, had short blonde hair, was the clown and smart ass, and was kind of cute. And finally Tyler was about 6"0, had short black spiky hair, was the quiet one and the baby, and he was cute also.

"And guys these are the Daughters of Salem, you got Chantel and Danyelle Davis, Mercedes Mayes, and Chaela Cannon". Chantel was about 5"8, had long brown hair with red streaks in it, was the leader, and was pretty. Danyelle was about 5"7, had long brown hair that half was dyed red, was her twins right hand woman, and was pretty too. Mercedes was about 5"8, had short brown hair, was the smart ass, and was pretty. Finally Chaela was about 5"7, had long black hair, was the baby and could be loud when she wanted to, she was pretty too.

Before the girls could say anything a girl stepped in front of them,

"Hi Caleb". She said smiling at him.

"Hi Kera". Caleb replied glancing back at Chantel.

"How was your summer"? Kera asked trying to get his attention.

"Um...". Caleb on the other hand was to busy looking at Chantel who was talking to Danyelle. Kera turned around and smiled at the girls.

"Hi I'm Kera". She said putting on a fake smile.

" I'm Chantel this is my twin Danyelle and our friends Chaela and Mercedes". Chantel said pointing them out. Each of the girls returned her fake smile making the Sons of Ipswich smirk.

"Oh right, you four are from Compton, tell how do four girls from the streets of Compton go about getting a spot in this ivy league school"? Kera sneered, each girl glared at Kera and Chantel who had been leaning on her sister stood up straight ready to hit Kera if she had to.

"Give it a rest Kera". Caleb said, Kera turned around and started to say something when her "boyfriend" Aaron stepped in front of him with his group behind him.

"Why don't you give it a rest"? Aaron said.

"Wanna be's they make you want to throw up huh Aaron"? One of his friends asked. Reid was about to say something but Chantel and Danyelle beat him to it.

"You shouldn't be talking with your fake self". Chantel said, Aaron's friend moved forward as if he was gonna hit Chantel.

"You touch my sister you die". Danyelle said never taking her resting arm off Chantel's shoulder. Aaron held up a hand as if to tell his friend to shut up and he did.

"Now I think you owe Kera an apology". Aaron said, all four girls snorted and Caleb smiled.

"Actually, I think it's Kera that owes the girls an apology". Caleb said, suddenly Aaron pushed Caleb and a guy from nowhere stepped in between them.

"You were being kinda bitchy". He said to Kera, before Kera could say anything one of Aaron's friends threw up all over Aaron's back. Chantel and Danyelle looked at Chaela and Mercedes but they shook their heads.

"Yo, cops is coming everyone scram"! The DJ yelled. Insanely people started to run afraid of being caught by the cops. The Sons of Ipswich, the new boy, and The Daughters of Salem however walked into the forest as if they could care less.

"You ladies need a ride"? Reid asked.

"Nope we rode our motercycles here". Mercedes said, the Sons starred at the girls impressed.

"Well I'll see you guys later". The new boy said walking over to his car, they nodded at him and the sons got in Tyler's Hummer while the Daughters got on their bikes. The police sirens could be heard very clearly now, but they didn't care.

"Hey"! Reid called out the door getting the girls attention.

"You girls live in the dorms"? He asked, the girls nodded and Reid smirked.

"We'll race you back there". The girl smiled at each other and started their bikes. Reid started the Hummer and the girls circled around the Hummer on their bikes.

"You're on". Chantel said as she and Danyelle stopped on the right side of the Hummer.

"Last on to the dorms buys pizza tomorrow". Mercedes said as she and Chaela stopped on the left side of the Hummer. All four guys nodded and the race was on.


	3. Losing the Cops

Losing the cops

The Daughters of Salem raced along side the Sons of Ipswich, Chantel and Danyelle laughed as two cop cars started after them. Danyelle knocked on Pogue's window as they raced deeper into the forest. He rolled it down and he and Caleb scooted over to hear them.

"We gotta separate". Chantel said never taking her eyes off the rode.

"When we get to the fork you guys go left and we'll go right". Danyelle said smiling back at the cops. Caleb and Pogue nodded and rolled back up the window, Mercedes and Chaela joined Danyelle and Chantel on the right side of the Hummer and they sped up.

"Bye boys, remember loser buys pizza"!The girls yelled just before going right, the boys went left and they were separated. Now they had to deal with the cops, Chantel took the lead and led the girls over to a cliff.

'**_It's gonna take all of us_**'. Chantel said in their heads, each girl nodded and in seconds all four of their eyes were pitch black. Chantel went off the cliff first, followed by Danyelle then Mercedes then Chaela. The girls laughed as they fell into the fog disappearing out of site. The cop cars skidded to a halt and the police got out of their cars and looked over the edge of the cliff.

"That's over a thousands feet deep, there's no way they survived that drop". One said shining his flash light into the fog. Suddenly all four girls dropped out of the sky still on their bikes laughing hysterically. They turned the bikes before the police could see their faces and sped off back into the forests hoping they didn't lose the bet.

"REID DAMMIT"!Caleb yelled as his head hit the top of the Hummer, the other three boys laughed and Reid turned a corner and took them even deeper into the forest.

"We should pull over". Caleb said looking back at the cops.

"The hell we should". Tyler said also looking back at the cops. Reid smiled as they headed for the edge of the cliff, the cops honked their horn thinking the boys didn't know it was a cliff but the Sons ignored them.

"You guys ready"? Reid asked.

"Come on Caleb it's gonna take all of us". Pogue said quietly, Caleb sighed and agreed to help. As they got nearer to the edge of the cliff the Sons eyes went pitch black and each one smirked looking back at the cops.

"Harry Potter...can...kiss...my...ASS"! Reid yelled as the Hummer went over the cliff. The cops stopped just before they went over and insanely got out of their car to look over the cliff.

"Thousand foot drop". One whispered shining his flash light into the fog.

"There's no way they survived". The other cop said. Then there was a loud bang behind the cops and they turned to see the Hummer in perfect condition with the boys inside it laughing hysterically. Reid turned the car and sped off toward the mansion knowing they had lost the bet, but the look on the cops face was well worth it.


	4. First day of class

First Day Of Class

"Goddamn it Chaela get up, we're gonna be late"!Chantel yelled flipping Chaela's mattress. Chaela let out a scream that was muffled by the mattress landing on top of her. Danyelle laughed and pulled on her Felias.

"Do we have to wear these ugly ass uniforms"? Chaela asked once she had crawled out from under the mattress. Then Chaela turned her attention to her friends, each one had jeans on under their skirts and a t- shirt on under their blouse. Chaela smirked and went into the bathroom to change.

"Well so much for making it to our first class on time". Chantel said as they stepped out the dorm just to hear the bell ring.

"It's Chae's fault we're late". Mercedes said, Chaela flipped her off and they walked down the hall laughing.

Once inside the class room Danyelle stood behind Chantel and used to create a note with an excuse. She handed it to the teacher and he smiled,

"Well, it looks like we have four new students, everyone this is Chantel and Danyelle Davis, Mercedes Mayes, and Chaela Cannon, girls I'm Mr. Smith". The girls nodded and Mr. Smith looked around the class looking for a place for the girls to sit.

"Mercedes can sit here". Chantel and Danyelle smirked and knew who it was without even having to look up.

"Very well, Ms. Mayes you can sit next to Mr. Garwin". Chaela gave Mercedes a little push as she slowly started up the steps.

"And let's see Ms. Cannon can sit next to Mr. Simms, and the twins, lets see, Chantel can sit next to Mr. Danvers and Danyelle can sit next to Mr. Perry". The girls nodded and went to their seats, Chantel and Danyelle sat next to Caleb and Pogue and smiled at each other.

"You owe us pizza". The twins said at the same time.

"Yea we know". Caleb said.

"So how bout tonight, you meet us at Nicky's around 7"? Pogue asked. Chantel looked at Danyelle who shrugged.

"Okay 7 it is". Caleb said watching the twins communicate without saying a word. Chantel looked back at Mercedes and smirked she and Reid were flirting, shamelessly she might add. Danyelle looked back at Chaela and smiled, she was quietly talking to Tyler, Danyelle couldn't tell wether or not she was flirting but knowing Chaela she wasn't. Caleb and Pogue were busy looking at Chantel and Danyelle to care what Tyler and Reid were doing. After an hour of History each girl looked at their schedules and realized they were going to different classes, Chantel and Danyelle would go to Math with Caleb and Pogue and Mercedes and Chaela would go to English with Reid and Tyler. When the last bell rang Chantel and Danyelle found Chaela and Mercedes and headed towards the dorm.


	5. Nicky's

** Nicky's**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Um bout the Compton thing I was a little tipsy cuz I was writing on new years and I was a little drunk, it was suppose to just say from the public not the public Compton. **

**Disclaimer: They said 1 dollar isn't enough to buy all five boys, so I don't own the Covenant but I'd love to own Pogue.**

**Now on with the story  **

**7**

Where are we going"? Chaela asked for the 6th time in 20 minutes.

"Nicky's Chae". Danyelle answered not looking up from her book, Chaela frowned and started to say something else but Chantel cut her off.

"Chae go get ready, cuz if you make us late I swear I will kill you". Chaela smirked and opened her mouth something smart only to get cut off again.

"Chae shut up". Danyelle said, Chantel started to laugh and Chaela gaped at Danyelle. Finally Chaela got some clothes and went into the bathroom to change, Mercedes had been sleep since they got back and no one was planning on waking her anytime soon. Chaela came out of the bathroom with a devilish smile on her face.

"What are you doing"? Chantel as she walked over the bundle of covers that was suppose to be Mercedes.

"I'ma wake her up". Chaela said, before Chaela could reach the bed she was tackled to the floor.

"Are you CRAZY"?! Chantel yelled sitting on Chaela's legs.

"She's sleeping you moron let her sleep"! Danyelle yelled sitting on her back. Chantel's eyes went pitch black and put a binding spell on Chaela so she couldn't move. Once they were sure she couldn't move they stood and found some clothes to change into. Once Danyelle and Chantel were dressed, Chantel took the spell off Chaela and let her wake Mercedes up.

"The only reason I wouldn't let you before was because you know she be taking forever in the bathroom". Chantel said sitting back in her original spot, Danyelle went back to her book and was just getting into it when Chaela snatched it away.

"What you reading"? Chaela asked as Danyelle snatched the book back.

"It's a book about the Sons family history". Danyelle said once again disappearing behind the book. Chantel got up and stood behind her sister and read over her shoulder.

"Well what have you found out"? Chantel asked realizing her sister was half way through the book so there was no point in her start to read it.

"They have a fifth family too and they were caught by the witch hunters too". Danyelle said closing the book.

"And"? Chaela urged hating it when Danyelle would say something interesting and not give them details.

"And what, they have four families and are only missing one, we on the other hand are missing one and the other is no help". Danyelle said. Chaela knew Danyelle was talking about the girl from the fourth family who was a bout five years older than Chantel and Danyelle. The girl from the fifth family had never shown up supposedly because her family was caught by the witch hunters and burned at the stake.

"Mercedes hurry up we're leaving and we will leave you here". Chantel yelled knocking on the bathroom door. The door opened and Mercedes stepped out,

"Let's go". She said smirking, Chantel and Danyelle shook their heads. The only way Mercedes could have gotten dressed that fast was if she used, and knowing Mercedes she did. But the twins didn't feel like fighting and they just walked out shaking their heads.

"They're here". Reid said as the girls walked into Nicky's. Each guy looked at the girls and sucked a sharp breath, the girls looked beautiful even though they were only in T-shirts and jeans.

"Hey we didn't think ya'll were gonna make it". Caleb said.

"Wanna go play some pool"? Reid asked Mercedes, she shrugged and he gently grabbed her hand and led her over to the pool table.

"Hey what's up"? Everyone turned to see the guy that had stopped Aaron and Caleb from fighting last night.

"Hey, what's your name you never did tell us last night"? Chaela said smiling as Tyler wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Chase". The guy said smiling.

"Caleb". The two guys shook hands and a girl with long red hair came up and wrapped her arms around Chase's waist.

"And this is my girl friend Emma". The girl smiled at everyone at they smiled back.

"Are you guys' hungry"? Caleb asked, the girls nodded and they guys went off to get food.

"So, Emma are you gonna go to Spencer"? Danyelle asked.

"Yea my first day is tomorrow". Emma said smiling.

"We're gonna play foosball okay"? Caleb asked, all the girls nodded and Tyler went to join Reid at the pool table. Chaela eventually followed and soon it was Reid and Tyler against Chaela and Mercedes.

"Give me a quarter". Danyelle raised an eyebrow at her twin and Chantel smiled.

"Why"? Danyelle asked.

"Just give me the damn quarter". Chantel said laughing as Danyelle sighed and dug in her pocket for a quarter.

"Here". Danyelle said, Chantel smiled and grabbed her sister's hand.

"Come on". Chantel said standing.

"Chantel what are you planning"? Danyelle asked following her sister over to the jukebox.

"Getting their attention". Chantel stated, Danyelle knew that by them she meant Caleb and Pogue. Chantel put the quarter in the jukebox and picked a song, once the music started to blare every one in Nicky's started to dance. Chantel smiled at Danyelle who smirked as they walked over to Caleb and Pogue.

"Come on". They both said at the same time. Caleb and Pogue hesitated so Chantel and Danyelle grabbed their hands and dragged them onto the dance floor. Soon they were lost in each other, they were having a good time until they heard a bottle break some where behind them. They turned to see Reid getting ready to fight Aaron, Caleb and Pogue kissed Chantel and Danyelle on the cheek apologizing for having to cut the dance short. They followed Reid, Tyler, Aaron, and his boys out to the back hoping nothing bad was about to happen. Chantel and Danyelle looked at each other then at Mercedes and Chaela,

"Let's go". Chantel said walking towards the back. They cleared out of Aaron's way as he stormed past them only cuz they didn't feel like fight. Finally they slipped around a corner and watched as the guys had an argument, suddenly Reid flew back into a wall and Caleb hadn't even touched him. The girls looked at each other in complete shock,

"No way". Chaela whispered as a trash can next to Reid lifted up into the air.

"They're". Mercedes started watching as Reid threw the trash can at Caleb with out touching it.

"Just like us". Chantel and Danyelle said as Caleb pushed his hands forward and Reid was flung back into some crates of empty bottles. The girls thought the fight was over but about 50 pieces of glass started to swarm around Reid.

"Reid stop it this is crazy". Tyler yelled standing next to Pogue. Reid threw the pieces of glass at Caleb but they didn't get two feet in front of him. Pogue frowned and looked at Caleb but he shook his head.

"Tyler's right Reid this is crazy". All four guys turned to see the girls, they walked forward and the guys noticed their eyes were pitch black.

"We gotta talk". Chantel said smirking as the guys starred at them shocked.

7

**Reviews! I need lots of reviews!!!!! Just playing ummmm gonna try and update soon**

**Danie**


	6. We Ascend on the Same Day

**We ascend on the same day**

**Thanks for the reviews ummmm glad you guys like the story so far**

**7**

"How"? That's all Caleb could ask, the girls couldn't be like them. There was no way, the book of Damnation did mention a group of witches that had the power but they were killed in the Salem witch hunt.

"You're families were killed in the Salem witch hunt". Tyler said quietly, the girls shook their heads and looked at Danyelle. Sighing Danyelle tried to figure out how she was gonna explain that the families had some how survived but Reid interrupted her thoughts.

"You guys only have three families right, since Danyelle and Chantel are twins"? Judging by how the other three guys suddenly frowned and looked at them they had just figured it out.

"Chantel and Danyelle are part of the third family not the first". Mercedes started off slowly.

"One died in the Salem witch hunt while the other……well she's five years older than Chantel and I and when she ascended she started to really use, and with in four years she had used up most of her life. She'd use just to flip on a light switch, lock her door, and even brush her teeth. Now she looks like she about 65 only to be 22, she stays at home and doesn't answer the door for anybody". The boys starred at Danyelle in complete shock, these girls controlled their power well, way better than Reid did at least. Reid was careless when it came to his powers, he had used while he was playing Aaron. He bet Aaron that he could make a combo shot, and he did but not with out using.

"When do you two ascend"? Pogue asked Danyelle.

"This week". They both said causing the boys to gawk at them.

"What"? Both girls asked looking backing and forth from guy to guy.

"What day"? Caleb asked slowly.

"Saturday". The twins said, all the guys starred at them shocked.

"WHAT"! Both girls yelled.

"Caleb ascends Saturday". Pogue said, the twins frowned and looked at Caleb.

"What time"? Caleb asked after a few minutes of silence.

"15 minutes past 11 why"? Chantel said.

"Cuz I ascend at 12 minutes past 11". Caleb replied holding his head in his hands and sighing.

"Well, this Saturday's gonna be interesting isn't it"? Reid asked smirking and earning a glare from Caleb. Suddenly Caleb's phone started to ring, he reached inside his pocket and pulled it out, he took one look at it and groaned.

"I gotta go". Caleb stood and kissed Chantel on the lips before walking out of the bar. The others sat in silence until Reid and Mercedes started to make out.

"Dude that is wrong on so many levels". Tyler said standing, Pogue, Chantel, Danyelle, and Chaela followed Tyler out to his Hummer and they drove off leaving behind a very angry Mercedes and Reid.

7

**Sorry guys I know this ones short but the next one will be longer promise.**

**Next chapter- ummmm Caleb, Chantel, and Danyelle will get visited by a darkling.**

**Reviews I need reviews to survive…………………..just playing but reviews would be nice.**

**Danie **


	7. Darkling

** Darkling**

**Okay umm what up every body? Just went to go see The Hills has Eyes 2 and Daddy's Little Girls two very bomb movies. But now it's time for the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Covenant wish I did though (sighs)**

**A/n- I know it's been forever since I've updated but I've been extremely lazy and my teachers think it's funny to give us a bunch of homework. **

**7**

Chantel and Danyelle sat on their beds lost in their own thoughts. The Sons of Ipswich were just like them, they possessed the power.

"So now what"? Danyelle asked breaking the silence. Chantel shrugged and laid on her stomach. Both girls jumped when the lights went out, their eyes instantly went pitch black and they stood. Behind them they heard a swish and they whirled around, very slowly they made their way to the window. Danyelle pulled the curtain back and they looked outside, on the lawn was a figure. It looked up at the girls and they noticed it looked like it was dripping wet. It reached its hand out to them before disappearing, they looked at each other and frowned.

"Who would send us a darkling"? Chantel asked.

"I don't know but do you feel that"? Danyelle asked turning around and sitting on the bed.

"It fells like someone is using". Chantel replied sitting next to her sister,

"But we've never felt it when someone used before". Danyelle said sighing.

"Well we can ask Caleb and them tomorrow". Chantel said crawling into her bed. Danyelle looked at her twin with doubt but trusted her judgment and crawled into her own bed. Why would someone send them a darkling? Neither Chantel nor Danyelle got much sleep because that question wouldn't get out of their heads.

"But I've never been able to feel it when someone's used before". Caleb protested as he talked to Pogue over the phone.

"Maybe because you're so close to ascending". Pogue said in a tired voice.

"I'm not so sure, it's just………..OH CRAP"! A darkling was sitting next to Caleb and it screamed at him before disappearing.

"Caleb, what's going on"?! Pogue yelled. Caleb ignored Pogue and focused on the huge truck that was heading his way. Caleb's eyes went black and Caleb's car slammed into the truck before breaking into pieces. After what seemed like forever Caleb's car reassembled itself in the middle of the high way. Caleb sat in the drivers' seat clutching the steering wheel, drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily.

"Caleb pick up the phone"! Pogue yelled. Slowly with a shaking hand Caleb picked up his cell phone and put it to his ear.

"Caleb what's going on"? Pogue asked.

"I just saw a darkling". Caleb started slowly. "He was in the form of that dead kid".

"Who'd send you a darkling"? Pogue asked.

"I don't know but we got to talk to Reid tonight". Caleb said.

"He'll be a Nicky's, see you there". Pogue said. Caleb hung up his phone and restarted his car. Hopefully Reid was just trying to be funny.

7

**I know it's short but I'm working on a stupid science project and I HATE science. But the next chapter will be longer promise.**

**I need reviews!**

**Danie**


	8. Son and Daughter

Son and Daughter

**I know it's been forever but I'm lazy and I started another story. But I gotta finish this one, no matter how long it takes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Covenant, I only own Danyelle, Chantel, Mercedes, and Chaela.**

**Now on with the story.**

**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**

Chantel and Danyelle stuck their heads out the window as Caleb honked his horn at them,

"That's your dude". Danyelle teased earning a punch from Chantel.

"Come on, let's go to Nicky's"! He yelled.

"Chae and Sadiez already down their huh"? Danyelle asked Chantel, she nodded and turned to her twin.

"You wanna go to Nicky's "? She asked.

"Do you wanna go to Nicky's"? Danyelle asked, Chantel glared at her and Danyelle smiled.

"Fine, let's go". They grabbed their coats and headed for the door.

Nicky's was packed with people and it didn't take long for Chantel and Danyelle to spot Chaela and Mercedes, they were the only girls at the pool table. Shaking their heads they made their way over,

"Sup"? Chaela asked seeing them first. Both girls shook their heads and leaned against the pool table.

"What's wrong"? Chaela asked.

"Someone was using last night". Danyelle whispered. The three girls looked at Mercedes, she raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hips, ready for a fight.

"Don't look at me, it wasn't me". She almost yelled.

"Not know Sadiez, someone sent us a darkling, in the form of that dead kid at the dells". Chantel said. Mercedes rolled her eyes and went back over to Reid, Chantel started after her but Danyelle gentle grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"Let her be, it's her life". Danyelle whispered. The three girls moved to a table and sat very close as they tried to decide who would send them a darkling.

"What's up with them"? Reid asked Mercedes. She looked over her shoulder, rolled her eyes again and shrugged.

"Worrying about nothing". She replied.

"They do the same thing". He said nodding toward Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler.

"It couldn't of been one of the Sons". Chantel said. Danyelle was looking from the Sons to Chase as if trying to put something together.

"Danie, what are you thinking"? Chantel asked. Danyelle's eyes rested on Chase and she frowned, then she started to talk to herself.

"Chase would be the fifth,... then Emma would be a fifth too, she's got red hair,...red hair...but fire's not her element...my element...looks old enough...Chase also...but they don't seem to have it...Chase if he is must be 18...Emma too...But it's not possible...not flipping possible...burned at the steak...couldn't of survived...hmmmm". Danyelle finally noticed that Chantel and Chaela were starring at her and she raised both eyebrows,

"What"? She asked.

"Explain". Chaela stated, Danyelle opened her mouth to protest but Chantel cut her off.

"NOW"! She said firmly, Danyelle glared at her twin, took one last look at Chase, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, Chase is the fifth Son of Ipswich and Emma is the second Daughter of Salem. It makes perfect sense, Chase I know is 18 and seems a little strange. Isn't just weird that he shows up when Caleb is close to ascending and he wants to be buddy buddy with him?Then you have Emma, she keeps starring at us like she trying to figure out if we truly are the Daughters of Salem. She gives off a strong aura, like she has a power that is getting stronger everyday. She's tried to be friends with us but we've ignored her. In the book of Damnation, our version, it says that the oldest girl would have blonde hair and have the element of air, Lissa does. The second daughter would have red hair but her element would be water not fire, Emma's hair is red and she's always in the pool at gym. The third daughter would have a twin and they would have brown hair that would constantly change colors, hence the reason we love to dye our hair but it's naturally brown, their element would be fire and they would share it. You and I have always loved fire and we have no problem setting something on fire, but we have to do it together. The fourth daughter would be hard headed and stubborn, Sadiez defiantly is and her element is air. The fifth daughter would be shy and quiet and would keep the daughter s together. You do that Chae, the last daughter would have the elements and was the link between them. As for the Sons, just watch him, you'll see what I'm talking about". When Danyelle had finished her explanation/ speech both Chaela and Chantel turned to look at Emma and Chase. After a few minutes they turned and smiled at Danyelle,

"What would we do without you"? Chaela asked.

"You'd all be a mess". Danyelle replied, she looked around and frowned. "Where's Sadiez"? Before they could answer Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler came running up to them.

"Have you guys seen Reid"? Caleb asked. The girls shook their heads, "He's gone, but his car is still here and he left his phone, jacket, and we found his hat in the middle of the street, along with this". All three girls gasped, it was Mercedes bracelet that she never took off. All three whirled around only to find that Emma and Chase were gone.

**I decided to add a little twist. Danyelle's smart, isn't she? But what do Chase and Emma want with Mercedes and Reid? You have to leave reviews or the next chapter won't appear.**

**Danie**


	9. It's A Picture

**It's A Picture**

**What up everybody? Just got back from my trip and I had a lot fun. It was hot but fun. Anyway, I think in this chapter I'll give a little bit more information about the Daughters as they search for Reid and Mercedes. Thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate them! Big ups to Squalls-nobody001. I was wandering when you'd get on here kid!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the covenant, wish I did though. I only own Danyelle, Chantel, Chaela, and Mercedes.**

**On with the story **

**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHNLAH**

They had been looking for Reid and Mercedes for over three hours, it was around two in the morning and the girls were losing patience.

"Why doesn't she ever listen"? Chantel mumbled walking down the road in between Caleb and Chaela. Danyelle was on Chaela's other side mumbling just like her twin

"If she wasn't so damn hardheaded we wouldn't even be doing this". Both Chantel and Danyelle continued to mumble until they had made it back to the dorms.

"Shay-bae, your staying in our room tonight". The twins said at the same time. Chaela knew not to argue with the twins when they were pissed.

"We have to talk about some stuff first". Caleb said, they twins exchanged glances before shrugging and heading towards their room.

When they got inside they sat on the beds and sighed,

"Tell us everything about you guys". Caleb said softly. Chantel and Chaela looked at Danyelle who raised an eyebrow but sighed.

"Chantel, Chaela, Mercedes, and I are the decedents of the Daughters of Salem. We are the youngest, the oldest daughter's name is Aylissa. She turned 18 and ascended, but she was blinded by the power and used until she it almost took her life. I just recently figured out that Chase's girlfriend Emma is the second daughter of Salem. I know this because of our book of damnation, it says that the second daughter would have red hair but her element would be water. Me and Chantel have the element of fire but we can't use it unless we're together. So Chantel and I are actually the third daughters of Salem. I think Emma has already ascended, I'm not exactly sure, I'd have to do some research to be completely right. In 1695 there were 11 families with special powers, the men with the power had no clue there were women with the power also, and vis versa. The women however, had the power but also had the powers of the elements. You know the four element, earth, air, fire and water. The youngest girl would be the connection that would keep the families together. When all the elements joined together, the girls powers were unlimited. They could destroy the world if they wanted. We have complications, the oldest daughter won't open the damn door and the second daughter, I'm pretty sure is evil. We'll probably never be able to make our powers come together be our covenant is so screwed up". Danyelle sat back and sighed.

"She's good at explaining things in mini speeches". Chaela said, Danyelle chucked a pillow at her so hard she tumbled off the backwards. They sat in silence as they tried to figure out how they were gonna save Mercedes and Reid.

"Why did he take them? Why not take Caleb and Chantel"? Tyler asked.

"I don't know Baby Boy, I don't know". Caleb said softly.

30 minutes later everyone was asleep except for Chantel and Danyelle, they had the book of damnation laid out in front of them. They had their version along with the Sons version,

"Danie, this book is missing a page". Chantel whispered as she looked at the Sons book carefully.

"What? How do you know"? Danyelle asked crawling over to her twin.

"Look at the spine, it's got bits of torn paper on the inside". Chantel explained. Danyelle bent the book just enough to see the inside closely and frowned, Chantel was right, tiny pieces of paper could easily be pulled from the spine as if a page had been ripped out.

"Wake up Caleb". Danyelle whispered. Chantel scrambled to the other bed and shook Caleb awake,

"Did you know that your book is missing a page"?Danyelle starred at the tiny pieces of paper as if she was trying to put something together. She closed the book and looked at the spine, she squeezed it she heard something inside crumple.

"Chaela". Danyelle shook her shoulder violently, Chaela bolted up and Danyelle shook her head.

Chaela, there's something inside here". Chaela rubbed her eyes and took the book from Danyelle. Chaela looked at it carefully, shook it a few times, and smiled,

"Pieces of paper", She stopped and shook it again. "Lots of pieces of paper". Chaela's eyes went black and the spine of the book was sliced down the middle. Chaela turned the book was the spine was down and dumped all the pieces out. After spreading out the pieces, Chaela tilted her head and starred at the pieces. Then she picked one up and starred at it intently,

"Chantel". She whispered.

"Yes"? Chantel asked.

"No, it YOU"! Chaela exclaimed, pointing at the tiny piece of paper in her hand.

"What"?! Danyelle asked grabbing the paper and laying it down. Chaela had been right, it was indeed Chantel. It was just her face and it looked as if she was angry, the picture also looked as if it had been drawn in pencil.

"Wake up Pogue and Tyler, we need to put this puzzle together". Chantel said softly. They cleared off the bed and sat on their knee as the tried to put the puzzle together.

Nearly 2 hours later everyone had drifted to sleep but Chaela, she refused to go to sleep until the puzzle was finished. Sighing, her eyes went black and she focused on putting the pieces together. Finally the pieces were all in their rightful place and as Chaela looked at the picture her eyes widened. It was The Sons of Ipswich and The Daughters of Salem fighting Emma and Chase and it looked to her like the Sons and Daughters were losing.

"DANYELLE, CHANTEL"! Chaela screeched. Chantel, Danyelle, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler all bolted up right.

"What Shay"? Danyelle asked scrambling over to her friend.

"Look". Chaela whispered. Danyelle looked at the picture and her eyes widened also,

"Chantel, you need to see this". Everyone else gathered around the picture and they starred at it in shock. The picture showed All the Sons and all the Daughters except Aylissa. They were hovering in the air and each one's eyes were pitch black. Chantel held her right side and it looked like blood was seeping through her clothes and fingers. Danyelle was holding her left side and blood was dripping from her hand that covered her side. Mercedes back was to them but it looked like her arm was twisted in a very disturbing way. And Chaela held her shoulder which looked to be dislocated. Each one of the Sons looked like they had gotten the crap beat out of them and each one had a black eye. But the thing that made Danyelle worried was that neither Chase or Emma had a single scratch on them.

"Danyelle, look at the date". Chaela whispered. Danyelle's eyes went to the bottom of the page and she frowned,

"That's not possible". She said still starring at the date.

"What"? Pogue asked.

"This picture was drawn in 1695". Danyelle whispered.

**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLABLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**

**Well, writing this was fun. HA! It took forever, but I wanted to make the story a little more interesting.**

**I like how the girls are putting everything together faster than the guys.**

**Okay, you've seen how smart Danyelle is, Chaela's good with puzzle's, and in the next chapter you're gonna find out how good of fighter Chantel is. Let's just say that she and Aaron have a little fight and Chantel finally gets to whoop his ass.**

**Shame though, cuz the dude that plays Aaron's one of many husbands, he's a sexy vampire in Blood Ties. But I'm off subject now aren't I?**

**Okay, I'm done talking, Reviews! Don't really request them, but they would be nice.**

**P.S. - Everyone my sister is Squalls-nobody001, so when she writes a story, plz be nice. She's new at this! **

**Danie **


End file.
